Remembering Us
by Tif S
Summary: AU: The confrontation with Vico at the end of season one ended very differently with Brandon suffering a major head injury that results in amnesia. He wakes up unable to remember anything after Stef and Mike's divorce. Will the family be able to get through it and help Brandon remember? NOT A BRALLIE, family focused.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay, I am officially bat crazy. I came up with this idea and just had to write it down. I know I have like a million and one stories going right now, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone until I fed it ice cream and wrote it down. It's called Remembering Us, and it is an alternate take on the events of the season one finale, and what if the attack by Vico ended worse for Brandon.**_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Brandon's POV

My name is Brandon Foster. I'm 16 years old. I am a musician. I live with my mom Stef and my Mama Lena. I see my dad Mike on weekends. I have four siblings, Jesus and Mariana who are 15, Jude, who is 13 and was recently adopted, and a foster sister Callie who is 16. This is my life. They are my family.

My name is Brandon Foster. When I was five years old, my mom and dad got divorced. My life was turned upside down. I lost a dad. I gained a new mom. I learned that family is allowed to grow.

My name is Brandon Foster, and one night, one crazy revenge driven act, made me forget all of that.

Stef's POV

There are no words to describe the feeling when one of your kids gets hurt. When I got that phone call, my heart jumped to my throat. Brandon had gotten jumped near Mike's. Mike had already called an ambulance, and they were on their way to the ER.

"Stef," Lena was watching me carefully. "What's wrong? Who's on the phone?"

I was already crying as I rushed to get my coat from the hook. "Mike, it's Brandon!"

The kids had noticed even though I tried really hard not to let them.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Jesus tapped Mariana on the shoulder to get her attention as he looked at me.

"Mom," Jude walked over to where Jesus and Mariana stood.

I sighed. This was supposed to be a happy day. Jude was finally part of the family, but then Callie couldn't get adopted and now Brandon was in the ER. "It's Brandon."

* * *

Lena and I were in the hospital room with Mike, waiting for the doctor to bring his test results. As of right now, Brandon was unconscious. I felt myself get choked up as I looked at him. There were bruises all over his face, and a cut on his forehead just over his right eyebrow.

The doctor walked in. He adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. "Mrs. Adams-Foster, Mr. Foster, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What is it?" Mike asked. "Will Brandon be okay?"

The doctor cleared his throat again. "Um… well… your son...during the attack, your son was hit extremely hard in the head, and he sustained damage to the brain."

I felt more tears coming. "Brain damage?"

"I'm sorry."

"What does that mean for him?" Lena asked.

"He may have trouble recalling things, after a brain injury of this severity, there is usually a chance of post-traumatic or retrograde amnesia."

As the doctor spoke, I saw Brandon stir. His eyes opened and he looked absolutely terrified.

"Mommy, where am I? What happened? It hurts all over."

Mommy? Brandon hasn't called me that since… well, maybe it's just fear.

"Brandon," Lena was next to me and over by his bedside in an instant. "Sweetheart?"

"Mommy, Daddy, what's Miss Adams from school doing here?"

Oh no.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, what do you think? Any ideas what should happen next? How do you think the kids will handle it? Next chapter, the doctor explains more, the kids find out and a temporary arrangement is made.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I couldn't help myself. I finished the second chapter. Just a quick note: the bold type is Brandon reflecting as his 16, 17 year old self. I wasn't sure whether to write it that way or not, I figured it would help center things if I open his viewpoints that way. The non bold type in his viewpoint is how he sees things in the moment.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Lena's POV

" _Mommy, Daddy, what's Miss Adams from school doing here?"_ I flinched, looking over to see Stef's reaction. She was just as taken aback as me.

"B," Mike walked over to Brandon's other side. "Buddy, do you really not remember Lena?"

"I'm sorry Daddy, I don't." Brandon shook his head. "I'm sorry Miss Adams." He looked at me then, a look that was piercing, so similar and yet so unlike the Brandon we knew.

"Do you mind if we step into the hallway for a moment?" The doctor looked between us. "Brandon, I just have to talk to your parents for a minute okay?"

I saw the fear return to Brandon's eyes. But I recognized his actions, the same reassuring smile, the same brave nod. Brandon was still Brandon. "Okay." He looked over to Mike. I saw the light in his eyes. "Just outside the door right Daddy?"

Mike and Stef shared another look. I knew there were going to be a lot of things said once that door closed. I knew I would be saying my fair share of them too. "That's right." I could hear the emotion, the struggle of holding back tears in his voice. I knew, because I was feeling it too. We all were.

When we heard the door click shut behind us, Stef whirled. "What happened to my baby?"

I was shaking. I was shaking and I couldn't stop. Brandon didn't know me, didn't know me as his mama. As far as he knew, his parents were still together or just separated. I didn't know the details of their relationship back then. It hit me. He wouldn't know his siblings.

"Well," the doctor began. "It seems that Brandon is suffering from retrograde amnesia, as well as a touch of post-traumatic. He's blocked out what happened. His memory has retreated to a time where he felt safest, explaining his childlike state."

"How do we get him to remember?" I asked. "He'll get his memories back right?"

The doctor sighed. "His memories will return, but it's going to take time. You should try to make him as comfortable as you can, take it slow, show him familiar things and stick as close to your normal routine as possible. Integrate him gently back in. Show him photos, home movies, let him take part in favorite activities. All of that should help in jogging his memory."

"Thank you doctor." Stef said.

"We'll connect you with a family therapist who can help you through the process, Jason Vanning, one of our best. Here's his card." The doctor handed Stef a business card. "We just have to run a quick check, and then you should be fine to bring Brandon home."

As he disappeared down the hallway, it was like a switch was flipped. I felt the tears I had been holding in all that time finally fall free.

"Lena," Stef pulled me into a hug, both of us crying. "Oh Lena."

"What are we going to tell the kids?"

"I don't know."

Callie's POV

We were all waiting in the living room for news about Brandon. Sharon, Stef's mom, was staying with us. Stef and Lena had left quickly and insisted that we wait here. I think they were trying to make out that things were going to be fine, not wanting to ruin Jude's adoption day celebration, but I knew, things always got worse before they got better. It was practically the law.

"Does anybody want any more cake?" Sharon stood walking over to the kitchen table where the cake stood.

Jude and I exchanged a look.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jude had been asking me that ever since we had found out I couldn't get adopted, along with everyone else in the house.

"I'm fine Bud." I put an arm around his shoulder. "Really."

I saw Mariana stand up and bring her plate to the table. "You're still my sister. I don't care what some stupid papers say."

"That's right." Sharon said. "I consider you one of my grandbabies already."

"Thanks Sharon." I smiled. "Thanks Mariana."

My thoughts drifted to Brandon. He had told me he was just going to his dad's to get his things. How could a trip to his dad's, where he goes all the time, end like this? We had figured out where we stood, finally seemed to be okay, and then he gets hurt.

The cordless rang, breaking the somber silence that had fallen over the living room as Sharon ran to answer it.

"Stef," She listened. "Stefanie, slow down sweetheart. What?" She covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh god," She dropped the phone falling onto the couch. I ran to pick it up.

"Grandma?" Jesus walked over. "Is Brandon okay?"

I didn't hear what Sharon's reply was as I put the phone to my ear. "Stef, it's Callie. How's Brandon? Is he okay?"

" _Oh Callie…"_ Stef was crying. My heart dropped to my stomach.

"Stef," I felt myself choking on the worst case scenario as Mariana saw me. "What happened?"

" _He...he was hit in the head…. amnesia…"_ The little I could make out in between Stef's sobs was enough to send me running to the bathroom to empty the contents of my stomach.

Brandon's POV

 **I remember a quote I read once, "The most treasured heirlooms are the sweet memories of family." I could never remember where I read it, or when, or even who wrote it, but I remember the words. Those words, even though I couldn't remember them at the time, never rang more true than they did those few months. After I was told about the bits I couldn't remember, I printed out two copies of the quote and hung one in a frame, in the hallway next to the wedding photo and one above my headboard. It's hung there ever since.**

* * *

I woke up to someone shaking me. "Brandon, it's time to go kiddo." Daddy stood at the side of the bed.

"Where are we going? Am I all better?" I swung my legs.

"You are." Daddy nodded, but I saw something. He looked like he'd been crying. "You're going home B."

"Daddy," I frowned. "Are you sad?"

He shook his head smiling, but it was a fake smile, the kind that always happened after Mommy and Daddy fought. "No, Daddy's not sad Brandon."

"You're lying!" I jumped off the bed.

"Come on B, have I ever lied to you?"

I frowned. That's what adults always said before they lied, especially Daddy, every time I asked him if he drank the medicine that made him drive funny. "Where's Mommy?"

"She's out in the hall with Lena, waiting for you."

"Why do you call Miss Adams Lena?" I wrinkled my nose.

Daddy rubbed the back of his neck. "She's a really good friend of Mom and I. We've been friends for a long time."

"How come she's never come over?" I had never seen her over for the dinners that Mommy and Daddy had for their friends on Fridays. I had met Captain Roberts, and Daddy always said she was their boss not their friend even though she came over on Fridays. If Miss Adams was a friend, why wasn't she over for Friday dinners?

"She has a family of her own." Daddy said. "Friday is when she does her Sunday dinners."

Mike's POV

" _How come she's never come over?"_

" _She has a family of her own. Friday is when she does her Sunday dinners."_ The story came easily. It would be easier to introduce the twins, and Callie and Jude as Lena's kids for now. I wasn't sure if Stef or the kids would agree, but I didn't think Brandon was fully aware of the divorce yet. I could tell by the way he was looking at me. I hadn't seen Brandon look at me that way in a long time as a kid or a teenager. How were we supposed to break it to him?

"Oh. Does she have any kids?" Brandon grabbed my hand.

"Yeah, she does."

"Do they live close?"

Closer than he thought. "She and her family are staying with Mom."

I saw his face change. He frowned. "Does that mean you're not staying this weekend?"

My memory cleared. This must have been after I moved out, the beginning of the separation.

"I'll have to talk to Mom okay bud?"

He nodded seemingly satisfied with that answer.

* * *

We walked out into the hallway to see... everyone. Stef had most likely called them while I was getting Brandon ready. Sharon was gripping Stef's hand. I saw the twins standing silently next to Lena, Mariana leaning against Lena's shoulder. Callie held Jude next to her

"Grandma!" Brandon's eyes lit up at the sight of the third person he recognized.

"Hey buckaroo." Stef must have briefed Sharon. "What do you say we go get something out of the vending machine? You were so brave, you deserve a treat."

After they walked away, Jesus rounded on us.

"What the hell is going on?"

Stef's POV

"Mike," I looked at my ex-husband. "How much does he remember?"

"He thinks we're separated, when I would stay weekends." Mike sighed. "I...I told him Lena was a family friend who was staying with you. He thinks the twins, Callie and Jude are her kids."

"Mike!" I groaned.

"What did you want me to tell him?" Mike sighed.

"What do you mean remember?" Jude looked at us. "What happened?"

Lena and Callie looked at each other as Lena spoke. "Do you remember that movie we watched last month? The one where the woman didn't remember she was married?"

"The one where she had amnesia?" Jude squinted and nodded. "What does that have to do with Brandon?"

"Brandon…" Callie sighed. "Doesn't remember Stef and Mike are divorced."

"What?" Jesus shouted. "Does he know us?"

"No." Lena shook her head. "That's why Mike told Brandon that."

"So," Mariana said. "Let me get this straight, we're supposed to pretend you're not our mom?" She was looking at me with one of her signature Miss Thing stares.

"We…" I sighed. "We just have to ease him into it. Right now, he's five years old Mariana."

"What does that mean? How can he be five?"

"Mentally." Lena said. I could tell she was trying to keep it together.

"This blows!" Jesus kicked one of the chairs.

"Will he... remember... I mean?" Jude asked. I had forgotten how softly Jude could speak. In the time he had been with us, he had become almost as outspoken as Jesus. But he was still the sweet boy we had met months ago.

I nodded, tears glistening at the corner of my eyes. "We just have to help him through it."

"We will." Callie nodded. "That's what family does right?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: This chapter made me choke up writing it. There will be plenty of fun to balance out the angst, I promise. Fluffy moments will be present. Also a quick note, this story will NOT be a Brallie but it is set at the end of season one, so Callie's thoughts will most likely reflect her thoughts at that time. Anything you want to see? Next chapter, the kids vent a bit, and Lena, Stef and Mike discuss things. We will also meet Jason Vanning.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey, here with the next chapter. I didn't squeeze everything I would have liked in. It just kind of ended naturally. Hope you like it nonetheless.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Jude's POV

This was crazy. I looked around watching everyone. Jesus was nowhere to be seen. Mariana kept mouthing Stef, just to get used to calling her that I guess. I still couldn't wrap my head around it. Callie had said Brandon only went to his dad's. How could he have gotten so hurt at Mr. Foster's? His dad wasn't like our other foster parents that would do that sort of thing and he looked too upset.

"Um...Mr. Foster?" I wasn't sure how to approach him, so I just walked over to where he stood by the window.

He blinked looking down at me with a sad smile. "Jude, you know you can call me Mike right?"

"Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine Jude." Another sigh. He wasn't.

"What…" I stumbled. "What was Brandon like, back then?" I had been kind of mean to him, before all this, not that I didn't have a good reason, but I wanted to know. I wanted to help him like he helped me.

Mike laughed. "You don't want to know."

I nodded. "I do."

"He loved music. That never changed. He could be a bit stubborn, got that from both of us. I think Lena's influence mellowed him out some. He loved making friends, so don't be surprised if he attaches to you right away. But he threw fits like nobody's business."

"Can't be any worse than Jesus' fits." I shrugged.

"Speaking of," Mike nodded out the window to where Jesus sat on a bench outside the hospital. " Why don't you go talk to him?"

I nodded before standing, walking to the door and heading out to Jesus' spot.

Jesus' POV

Damn it! I put my hands to my head. How come this family gets all the crap? I knew it probably wasn't true by a long shot, but it sure seemed that way. Brandon had been the one to teach me almost everything. He'd welcomed me and Mariana in and gave us someone to look up to. The fact that he wouldn't remember any of that, any of us, was too scary to think about.

"Jesus," I looked up to see Jude.

"What?" I really wasn't in the mood right now.

Jude sat next to me. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He was staring at me with such a serious look it was a little off putting. He hadn't been with us for long, but he already seemed to know how this family worked. I know, after Callie ran off, he had gotten closer to all of us. He already seemed to know that I needed to talk and was going to sit on the bench until I did.

"What do we do? You have any idea? Cause I sure as hell don't." I pounded my fist against the arm of the bench.

Jude shrugged. "I think…" he looked toward the window. "I think we just have to get to know him again."

"That's it?" I scoffed. "We already know him Jude!"

Then Jude did something I didn't expect, he laughed.

"What's funny about this?"

"I think… we have the worst luck of any family in history."

My sentiments exactly. I smirked. "You hit the nail on the head." I stood starting to walk the path back inside. "You coming?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Stef's POV

I was nervous. I was actually nervous to see my son again, but I think I was more nervous for my kids and Lena. I was sitting next to them in the plastic lobby chairs, feeling as restless as ever. I held Lena's hand, which was trembling.

"We'll get through this I promise." I pulled her hand to my lips.

"Mommy!" I jumped away from Lena as we pulled our hands apart quickly and I looked up to see Mom and Brandon. "Mommy, Grandma got me M&Ms, you want some?"

I cleared my throat. "Brandon, Love, you remember Lena right?"

Brandon bit his lip then nodded. "Yeah, you're Mommy and Daddy's friend and you work at school."

I peeked out of the corner of my eye, searching the kids' faces. Mariana could barely look up, I could see her shoulders shaking. Jesus was silent with wide eyes holding Mariana's hand. Jude leaned against Lena who was running her fingers through his hair. Callie was the first one to stand looking at me as Lena spoke.

"That's right." Her voice was soft. "It's nice to see you again Brandon. I'm glad you're okay."

"Thank you." Brandon said. He then looked at Mariana. "Hi, I'm Brandon."

Mariana's POV

" _Hi, I'm Brandon."_ Hearing my brother introduce himself like that… I'd be completely lying if I didn't say it made me think back. I wasn't sure whether to burst into tears or start grinning like an idiot because he was standing in front of us in one piece.

"Mariana, honey…" Mama nodded toward Brandon who was bouncing on his toes. I never thought I'd see my older brother bouncing on his toes. "Aren't you going to say hi?"

"Hey Brandon, I'm Mariana." The next words were so hard to say. I'd met him already. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Brandon was grinning, a full worry-free smile. "So you're staying with Mommy?"

I nodded. "Yeah," I looked to Mama. I wasn't sure what to tell him. She just waved her hand, keep talking to him. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Yeah?" His eyes lit up. "Like what?"

"I've heard you're really good at playing the piano." I remembered seeing a picture of Brandon when he was younger sitting at the piano next to Mom. I really hoped that worked.

"Daddy says I'm gonna be the next Be...Be…" He tripped over the name.

"Beethoven?" Jude piped up with a smile.

Brandon nodded.

"I'm Jude."

Brandon looked to Mom then to Mama. "Like the song?"

I snorted as I saw Jude's frown. "Every time."

"You ready to go Kiddo?" Mom put an arm around Brandon's shoulder.

"Uh-huh." Brandon's head bobbed. "Is Daddy staying with us?"

Mom turned to face Mike who shrugged.

"If you'll let me."

I looked over to Callie who looked as perplexed as I felt. I had a feeling we were going to learn a lot about Brandon and even more about our mom and Mike.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Alright, so next chapter we'll hear from Callie and see Brandon's reaction to coming home and the family's first day dealing with Brandon's altered state. We'll hear from Lena and Mike and meet Jason Vanning. Thoughts? What do you think Brandon will get up to? How do you think his siblings will deal with their older brother being so much "younger"? Any suggestions for what they could encounter?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Happy Fosters day! I am slowly but surely beginning to update all of my Fosters stories again! :) I had this chapter mostly done, so this was the next logical update. I actually had to cut this in half, so the actual face to face meeting with Vanning will be chapter five but either way it is finished. I do not own the Fosters, nope, not mine. I also do not own the song in this chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Lena's POV

It had been an hour since we brought Brandon home. The kids were doing their best to show him how our "new" living arrangement worked. Almost as soon as Stef, Mike and I had walked in, Stef had dragged us to the kitchen holding the business card in her hand.

"What are we going to do?" Stef's voice was trembling. "He can't go to school next week. Not like this."

"I'll talk to the principal." I grabbed Stef's hand nodding to the card in her hand. "Why don't you call the therapist? The doctor did say that he could help us."

Stef nodded as I grabbed the phone. She read the number out loud as I dialed and put it on speaker.

" _San Diego Memorial Family Center, Jason Vanning speaking."_

"Hi," Stef spoke. "This is Stef Adams-Foster. I was given your information by Doctor Browning. He said you could help my son…"

As Stef explained the situation struggling to hold it together, I found myself crying quietly. This was one of those one in a million scenarios you could never imagine happening to your family until it does, and happening to Brandon of all people. None of our children deserved this. If it was hard for us, I could only imagine what the twins, Callie and Jude were going through.

" _Yes, Doctor Browning told me you'd call. Why don't you come in, bring Brandon, bring the family, I'll explain how the process works and help get Brandon acclimated. Does that sound alright?"_

"That would be amazing! Thank you Mr. Vanning." Stef said

" _Of course. How does 10AM tomorrow work?"_

"That's perfect."

" _Alright then, I look forward to meeting you all tomorrow Mrs. Adams-Foster."_

"We look forward to meeting you too." Stef replied. As the line went dead and Stef pushed the end call button, I could already see her shoulders shaking. "Oh god… oh god."

"Well," Mike said. "At least it's a start." He rubbed his forehead as he sat in a kitchen chair.

"Mama, Stef," I looked over as Jude ran in. "We've got a problem."

Callie's POV

I should have known this was coming. I really should have known this was coming, but who the heck is prepared for a sixteen year old to start throwing a tantrum?

"This...this isn't my room!" Brandon was sitting on the floor, refusing to move from outside the door. "It's not mine!"

I looked at Jesus who looked like a fish out of water. He looked like he wanted to start cracking up, that or run far away. I didn't know which, but I hoped he would choose run. A laughing fit would not help matters right now.

"Brandon…" I knelt down. "Why do you think this isn't your room?"

"It's not!" Brandon shouted.

I sighed looking up and over to Mariana who shrugged.

"Brandon, calm down okay?" I looked over and saw his keyboard on the bed. "Hey, come look over here." I held out my hand as he looked at me nervously. "It's okay…"

"It's not my room." Brandon repeated, but his voice was quieter as he sniffled.

I saw Jude running back up followed by Stef, Lena and Mike.

"Brandon, what's wrong sweetheart?" Stef came over looking at me, then at him.

"Not my room Mommy. Where's my room?"

As this was going on, I stepped back, feeling the overwhelming scope of the situation.

"Why does he think it's not his room?" I heard Jesus ask.

"He doesn't see his Hot Wheels bedding." Mike said. "He used to have Hot Wheels bedding."

I stepped into the bedroom, remembering the first foster home Jude and I had wound up in. Jude had had a similar reaction of not being in a familiar room. I had actually snuck into the room the first few nights to make him comfortable. I could understand how one little difference was enough to set someone off. Looking at the room, I could see why Brandon had freaked out. This was a teenager's bedroom, no toys, no games, no picture books. Instead of the little boy bedding that Mike had mentioned, Brandon's bedding was dark blue, crisp and ordered. The only things that could be familiar at all, the photographs and the keyboard lacked the memories that made them comforting.

"Callie, Love," I turned to see Stef watching me. "Are _you_ okay?"

I nodded trying to shake away the thoughts. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." As I passed by the bed where the keyboard sat, I remembered the first time I had heard Brandon play in the music room. Maybe, if nothing else, I could help him remember with the music. I walked out and headed to my bedroom grabbing the guitar Brandon had given me. I noticed everyone had already went downstairs, all except Mariana.

"Do you think he'll remember?" Mariana asked.

I nodded. "We just have to help him."

"How are you so sure?" Mariana leaned her head on my shoulder as I put an arm around her and we started heading downstairs..

The truth of the matter? I wasn't.

* * *

I sat on the couch strumming absently. My hands found the chords to a familiar melody. The four of us: Jude, Jesus, Mariana and I, sat squeezed together on the couch as I played. I saw Jude's eyes light up in recognition.

"Why do I know this song?" His eyebrows creased as he struggled to recall.

"Mom used to sing it." My reply was casual, but I felt eyes on me. The mention of our mother was something rare, especially since Stef's father and the funeral, but for some reason my mind had drifted to this memory.

"You play?" I heard the voice, barely recognized the subtle changes in tone, the shyness, but Brandon was there, watching us. His gaze was locked onto the guitar, but drifted to the floor once he realized that we knew he was there.

I nodded as we all shifted, trying to make room in case he wanted to join us.

"Cool." He gave a shy smile. I turned slightly as Jesus tapped the spot beside him and Brandon sat, choosing the floor instead. Mariana and I exchanged glances as we both noticed the barely perceptible hurt that crossed Jesus' face.

"Callie," Jude looked at me. "Will you…please?" he looked at the guitar, the plea on his lips softer than I had ever heard.

I nodded. "Sure."

I began again, my fingers finding the notes naturally same as before, but this time, I also found the words.

 _I hope you never lose your sense of wonder_

 _You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger_

 _May you never take one single breath for granted_

 _God forbid love ever leave you empty handed_

 _I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean_

 _Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens_

 _Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance_

 _And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

 _I hope you dance, I hope you dance_

 _I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance_

 _Never settle for the path of least resistance_

 _Living might mean taking chances but they're worth taking_

 _Loving might be a mistake but it's worth making_

 _Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter_

 _When you come close to selling out reconsider_

 _Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance_

 _And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

 _I hope you dance_

 _(Time is a wheel in constant motion always)_

 _I hope you dance_

 _(Rolling us along)_

 _I hope you dance_

 _(Tell me who wants to look back on the years and wonder)_

 _I hope you dance_

 _(Where those years have gone)_

 _I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean_

 _Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens_

 _Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance_

 _And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

 _Dance_

 _(Time is wheel in constant motion always)_

 _I hope you dance_

 _(Rolling us along)_

 _I hope you dance_

 _(Tell me who wants to look back on the years and wonder)_

 _I hope you dance_

 _(Where those years have gone)_

 _I hope you dance_

 _I hope your dancing_

 _I hope your dancing_

 _I pray your dancing_

 _I hope you dance._

* * *

There was a sense of dread that filled the space between us. We were gathered in Jesus and Jude's room after Brandon had fallen asleep on the couch. Mariana had called an emergency meeting, and as Mike, Lena and Stef had talked quietly amongst themselves, Mariana, Jesus, Jude and I had snuck upstairs. Jude closed the door behind us and the meeting began.

"So what do we do?" Jude asked.

"I don't know bud." I put my arms around Jude's shoulders squeezing.

Mariana looked at me and shrugged. "Brandon usually has the ideas."

"Well Brandon's _not here_!" Jesus' outburst was so sudden I jumped as I felt Jude's fingernails dig into my palm.

"Jesus…" Mariana seemed just as shocked as the rest of us.

"Well he's not." Jesus looked at all of us. "He didn't even remember that you played. He _gave_ you the guitar didn't he?" He was appealing to me, something that had _never_ happened. "He doesn't even know who we are! There's _nothing_ we can do Jude!"

I couldn't deny that point Jesus had made about the guitar. It did hurt, it hurt like hell, but as I looked at the three of them, I knew. I had to step up, at least temporarily, whether I was a part of this family or not.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, on that note. The song that Callie sings is I Hope You Dance by Leann Womack. The next chapter will involve the family meeting Jason Vanning in person, as Jude and Jesus discover something they never expected about Brandon.**_


End file.
